Pirate Power
by Adam Decker
Summary: With plenty of loyal followers, Consair will be tough to beat. Sequel to The Island. Third in Power Rangers Pirate Fighters series.


Pirate Power

By Adam Decker

Overview: With lots of loyal followers, it will be tough to defeat Consair. Sequel to the Island

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the third installment of the series: Power Rangers Pirate Fighters. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew found morphers and they became the Power Rangers. The rangers are Daniel, Neal, Kayla, Lois, and Glen. They found a mysterious island and had to free Consair's loyal minions. The ranger historian (Andy Adams) is also helping them. Consair will be tough to beat.

On the Great Power…

Kayla was walking on the ship when Andy Adams appeared before her. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"I'm trying out our new communication line," said the hologram of Andy. "I'm actually in my quarters on the ship, you just think I'm here talking to you."

"Would it work with all of us?"

"It might. I haven't had the chance to work out the kinks yet, so I'm not sure."

"Hello Andy and Kayla," said Glen, who had just appeared. The image of Andy fuzzed for a bit. "Woah!" continued Glen. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just a hologram right now," said Andy. "I'm testing the communication line. If it works well enough, we'll all be able to communicate like this."

"Well, let's just hope that this continues to work this well," said Kayla.

"I think that it gets better the closer you are to it," said Andy Adams, who appeared now next to the hologram. The hologram then disappeared. "Soon I should be able to get this technology available to all of you. I might take a while, though. It's nice working with the Power Rangers again."

"What do you mean again?" asked Glen.

"I helped the last team of rangers called the fusion rangers," said Andy. "They were a new team of old rangers, all from different teams. They fought against an old enemy which had been released from their old prisons by an evil man. They were known as the Triunal Sisters, and the man that freed them and joined up with them was named Sylvester. (Author's note: I do plan to write this story someday, hopefully. For now just know that everything turned out fine in the end.) I wish I could tell you the story, but we must see what Consair is up to."

The rangers met in Captain Dewgone's room. There, they talked about Consair.

"As you know, Consair has what we call pirate power," said Captain Dewgone. "He has both the Hisfs and the Enasons on his side, and he will be very difficult to beat. We need to launch an attack on him, if at all possible. But it definitely won't be easy, especially that he could be watching us right now."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Glen.

"In ranger history," said Andy, "the bad guy usually has some sort of device which lets him see what the rangers are doing. That's why we need a device to hide us from him."

"So what are we going to do know?" asked Kayla. "He probably knows all that we've said."

"I don't think so," said Andy, "because I have such a device turned on already."

On Consair's Ship…

"Blast!" yelled Consair. "I can't see what these rangers are up to!"

"Why not?" asked his son Nuncius.

"They developed some sort of cloaking device on their ship and have blocked my communications with them," responded Consair. "But I shall find them and attack them. I already have the seeking devices looking for them."

Meanwhile, on the Great Power…

Daniel was talking to Neal.

"You know, I'm thinking of asking Kayla out on a date," said Daniel.

"Really," said Neal.

"You're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought that you might like her."

"Maybe, but if you do, then it's okay by me."

"Guys," said Captain Dewgone. "Consair is attacking an island settlement. I'm already calling the others."

"It's morphing time!" yelled Daniel.

"Pirate Fighters from Afar!"

The rangers appeared in their swirly outfits in the town known as Dabor. The people everywhere were running from the Enasons. The rangers started fighting them off. Daniel wrestled them to the ground where they turned into water. Neal preferred to roundhouse kick them in the face. Lois, Kayla, and Glen worked as a team to destroy what they could. The Enasons kept coming back.

"There's too many of them!" yelled Neal. "But we have to keep fighting!"

"I think that we should retreat!" said Daniel.

"No, we should keep fighting!" yelled Glen. "We can do it! What kind of red ranger are you?"

"I'm good," said Daniel. "I just meant that we should retreat to a place of better advantage to us." Whether that was a lie or not, they weren't sure.

The rangers kept on fighting for as long as they could. Then, a Hisf appeared when the Enasons disappeared. By then, the rangers were worn out, but luckily, Andy Adams showed up and used his martial arts skills to defeat monster.

"I didn't know you were good at martial arts," said Lois.

"Well, I've been known to be good at some things like this," said Andy. "I'll also a good writer. I'm thinking of writing a story on ranger history."

"I'd love to read something like that," said Lois.

"Well," said Daniel, "we should head back to the ship to fix other things Consair might be messing with."

"Daniel's right," said Neal. "We should get going."

Back on the Great Power…

"The monster we defeated," said Andy, "is just one of many of his creatures. They will go back to the sunken remains of the island they came from, but things won't be good again until they are all defeated. For now, we shall land in a town to seek more information about these things and hope for the best."

Meanwhile, on Consair's ship…

"Those rangers don't know what's going to hit them," said Consair. "They are landing in a city under a curse of mine. They better hope that they like things crazy, because that's just how they are going to get them."

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.


End file.
